I Must Be Dreaming
by Musical Skater
Summary: I decided to write a normal story so people won't come at me saying this is fake and everything...It's not completely normal though. Summary: When two new kids from California move into town both Grojband and The Newmans want to have one of them in they're band...But what happens when they find out that the got issues no one can fix.
1. New Kids Arrive

**Because people kept yelling at me threw PM about my story Only If I Could about them being angels but they're normal kids, i decided to write this to cool people off, they're ARE NOT any demons,angels or daughters of goddess in this story. Sorry if you liked that in my last one. Now this is I Must Be Dreaming! **

?'s POV

You'll think that every kid from California would love the beach and wear light colors, listen to the top pop artist and so on right? Me,my brother,and my sister aren't like that. Oh, forgive me I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Lenny Tyler Penn. Me and my family lived on the beaches of California ever sense we were four years old. Now that i'm 13 years old my mom and dad got divorced and oddly they both wanted to move to the peaceful town of PeaceVille...Weird right? Right now me and siblings are sitting by each other on a airplane to Canada. "Hey Lenny." I looked over to my twin sister. She has red and black striped hair and gem green eyes like I do, but,her hair was straight and went down a little past her shoulder blades,when mine is spiked into a flow hawk, she was wearing a Pierce The Veil t-shirt,black ripped skinny jeans, a bullet chain going around her left front pocket around her right side to her back left pocket,combat boots, and to top it all off a black leather jacket. "Yeah Laney?" Yeah you heard me, my parents made our names about the same...Kinda weird knowing we're twins. "You think people will like our music? I mean most people in Cali liked pop and we're mostly rock." Oh yeah, that's right I forgot to tell you that me,Laney, and my brother Mike are all in s band together. We call our self the Toxic Scions. Pretty awesome right? "Don't worry about it sis, we'll be fine. We're a multi genre band. People will love us." She sighed heavily. "Well, at least people won't run from you." I looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean by that?" She pointed at my outfit. "You wear so much gory stuff Len. Kids use to run from us in Cali because of it. At least people in Canada will think it's cool." I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing my lucky leather jacket, a black t-shirt with a bloody skull with a bloody rose in it's right socket, black ripped skinny jeans, the same bullet chain my sister had but in the different direction, and the same combat boots as well. I shrugged at my sister as I put my ear buds in to listen to some music off my I pod. The first song to come up was Plastic Promises by Set It Off.

-guitar and drum intro-

"Just give me a chance" (A chance)  
She said (she said), as I pack my things  
But I already did (I did)  
Four times, don't you remember?  
"I won't blow it again" (again)  
She said (she said), with her fingers crossed  
But she forgot about the mirror behind her  
I'm done with plastic promises

Please don't tell me that we're fine  
I got too much on my mind  
Isn't this too plain to see? Maybe!  
Cause we've lost too much to gain  
We were dancing in the rain  
Tell me what am I to do with a double dose of you  
A dose of you!

Her lips are the gun (the gun)  
And her tongue (her tongue) are the bullets  
She could save a life (a life)  
But she took mine away instead (Oh she did)  
We gave it our all (our all)  
So don't call me a quitter, no!  
And I've swear I've tried too many times before but  
I'm done with plastic promises (Ha!)

Please don't tell me that we're fine  
I got too much on my mind  
Isn't this too plain to see? Maybe!  
Cause we've lost too much to gain  
We were dancing in the rain  
Tell me what am I to do with a double dose of  
With a double dose of you!

Don't try to defy or even make an attempt  
My blinders are off and I am runnin' again from you  
Am I ok? Am I ok? I know I'll be ok again

Are you ready?!

"Lenny."

So here we go, I know  
You'd kill for everything to stay the same  
In vain, we had to go our separate ways  
When you proved to me that you would never change  
I finally woke up and exclaimed  
That I'm done with these plastic promises

Please don't tell me that we're fine (We're not!) "Lenny.."  
I got too much on my mind  
Isn't this too plain to see? Maybe!  
Cause we've lost too much to gain  
We were dancing in the rain  
Tell me what am I to do with a double dose of  
With a double dose of you!

Yeah!

Oh!

"Lenny!" I pulled my ear buds out to see my sister holding my pack back. "Come on. We're here." i took my back pack from my sister and put my ear buds in my pocket. We all went to the luggage department to get our instruments and/or bags and me and my siblings got in my mom's car. As we drove into town I seen a billboard saying 'Welcome to PeaceVille! Population: Uncounted!' "Wow, what brilliant guy designed that?" Laney heard my sarcasm and punched me in my arm. "Stop being so doubtful bro. This town is going to be awesome! Maybe we can get a gig tomorrow!" I sat there and remembered that it was Friday. "Oh great."

**Alright, that's the first chapter! I know it might not be great and stuff but oh well. I'LL STILL WRITE FOR ONLY IF I COULD BY THE WAY!**


	2. Toxic What Now?

Lenny's POV

After we moved our stuff into our rooms me and my sibling decided to go skateboarding and look for some gigs...Or should I say me and Laney where skateboard while Mike was on his BMX bike. We skated/biked till we seen three stages being set up in the middle in the park. "How am I going to replace a band for the battle of the bands in thirty minutes?" We raced up to the short man. "Hello, My name in Lenny, this is my sister Laney and my brother Mike. We heard you need a band for a battle of the bands. We'll be happy to replace if needed." The short man smiled. "You got your self a gig! My name in Mayor Mellow by the way young fellow, what is your band's name?" Me and my siblings smiled and said all at the same time. "Toxic Scions." The short rhyming mayor smiled. "Alright! You guys are on in about 35 after the other bands." We all nodded as we got out our instruments and started setting up for the gig.

-To the Other Bands Transition!-

Carrie's POV

I was practicing with my band mates and close friends Kim and Konnie for the battle of the bands against Grojband and The Heart Killer's when I got a text from the mayor saying, 'Hello Carrie and Corey, The Heart Killer's have been replaced by a young man and his band the Toxic Scions. There new to town so go easy if you can please.' "Alright girls, there's been a last change of plans, The Heart Killer's couldn't make it for the battle so they've been replaced by some new band from out of town call Toxic Scions. We got to show these new comers that The Newmans can rock!" My band mates high-fived as we left with my sister to head to the battle of the bands in her car with her driving.

Corey's POV

"Hey guys! There's a last second change with The Heart Killer's! They've been replaced by some newbies from out of town. Let's show them that grojband is nothing to mess with!" My band mates Kin and Kon fist pumped as we left in my devil sister Trina's car with her driving.

Laney's POV

Me and my brothers where trying to figure out which songs to preform for the battle. Back in Cali you needed five songs and the one that doesn't mess up at all won. We won in the regional comp five years in a row before we left. After we figured which songs and who was singing we decided to start tuning as the other bands arrived. The only band that kept on my mind as I tuned both my guitar and bass was the boy group. It was made up of three boys that looked the same age as me and Lenny, one was short and had black hair in the nerd like style, the other one was tall and uh "big boned" as I say and had black hair as well but his was held back by a bandanna, but lastly their was a boy with blue hair with a orange beanie orange shorts a baseball t-shirt, and converses. But might as well tell people about the other band being a group of girls that looked a lot like them set for a girl behind a keyboard had a lip print tank top while a blonde haired girl with a black flame with a white N on it in stead of a GB. "Hello people of PeaceVille! It's me Mayor Mellow! It's time to start PeaceVille's Annual Battle of The Bands! The only thing is instead of The Heart Killer's we have the Toxic Scions! Newmans! You start girls!"

Lenny's POV

Wow, those girls are pretty good for hip pop lovers. The front girl has pretty awesome voice.

a La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone  
One  
Get your hands off my-  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the-  
Three.___  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La..._

"Thank you girls! Now! For the ladies favorite three way boy band, Grojband!"

She's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of you,  
Seduction leads to destruction.  
She's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of me,  
She's fresh, she's but not so clean.  
Cute face slim waist,  
She's got em' in a craze,  
Yeah WE think he's going crazy.  
When she speaks it makes me grind my teeth,  
Yet he still thinks she's amazing.  
And she's been playing games,  
Ever since 98',  
Shallow is as shallow does, yeah  
Some people never change.  
And she's so fine,  
She thinks she's so damn fine.  
She might be fine,  
But she ain't worth a second of your time.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us, give us a little break.  
Come on and give me a break.  
Sex sells,  
And your sex cells make all the lost boys drool.  
Cause you're a dime,  
But they'll have to wait in line,  
Until one of them makes it two of you.  
Cute face slim waist,  
You still got em' in a craze,  
Yeah I think I'm going crazy.  
I have a long list of things to say,  
But I'll leave it at,  
You amaze me.  
And she's so fine,  
She thinks she's so damn fine.  
She might be fine,  
But she ain't worth a second of your time.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us, give us a little break a little break.  
Oh she's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of you,  
Seduction leads to destruction.  
Yeah she's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of me,  
She's fresh, she's fresh but not so clean.  
She's fresh to death, she'll be the death of me  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us, give us a little break a little break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us, give us a little break a little break.  
Come on and give me a break, yeah give me a break.

They weren't to bad. Now it's time to show people real music! I put my guitar in front of me and walked up to the mic. "Now the last second replacement! Toxic Scions!"

-Guitar and bass intro-

There is no hope for you and me  
Cause this long drive might be [the last time I take the wheel]  
You're not sure how you feel.  
I take the spot light  
Always gives you stage fright  
Wish this song would end right  
Wish that you would stop  
Making my head spin over and over it's over but what if we...  
If we just pretend  
You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead  
So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me  
I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star  
This isn't right you said  
It takes some time you know  
But try again tonight  
This fight is getting old  
I take the spot light  
Always gives you stage fright  
Wish this song would end right  
Wish that you would stop  
Makin my head spin  
We're done but old enough to build up  
For it wasn't false love  
Wish this song would end  
I wish this song would end  
You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead  
So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me  
I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star  
We're done tonight  
We gotta pick it up slowly  
Can I hear your voice?  
What a perfect story.  
Can I pick you up?  
You can be my star  
My spot light's on, we're closin up on your scene  
Your scene the final scene the final  
You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead  
So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me  
I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star

The crowd went nuts! I really mean it! "That was awesome Scions! Mind playing another for this old fellow?" Me and my siblings smiled. "Hey sis you sing this one, i'll play bass." After me and my sister switched instruments we started to play again.

Laney's POV

-Guitar intro-

Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like  
Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight  
Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down  
It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me  
Let's make a scene  
Like the movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down  
No one's watching  
Close your eyes  
Play it back and rewind  
So surreal  
As the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now  
Before we run out of time  
Let's rough it up  
Till the end of the night  
It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me  
It's ah, ah, obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see  
You and me  
It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me _[x2]_

_ "Thank you PeaceVille!_" Me and my brothers shouted that as we left the stage.

**This one's a long one...Damn my fingers hurt XD. Stay musical!**


	3. The Mini Concert part 1

**Thanks grojband00,guest, and Grojband luvr for the reviews! Also grjband00 your awesome for being my first major fan! Love ya for that! Now on with the story shall we?**

Lenny's POV

I was practicing my red acoustic guitar in me and my sister's new room. It was painted a awesome style with red,green, and black with a white skull on the roof. "She spends her daddy's credit card, and says that I'm the one who's lazy. She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true. I'll take her out and drop her off, on the outskirts of our town. I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home (So come back home) She'll pick a fight for no good reason. She knows I'll never leave. I love her half to death but she's killing me." "Hey Lens! Want to go skating so you won't be locked in our room?" I smiled knowing my sister would always try to get me out of the house so I could make friends. "Be right down!" I was only in a pair of black skinny jeans and socks so I pulled out my favorite t-shirt that was a black t-shirt with a white skull with red headphones on it with red music notes all over it. I ran down stars while putting on my lucky leather jacket and my bullet chain. "Ready bro?" I grab my combat boots out of the closet and spiked my bangs a little pit into a flow hawk. "Yep!" As we left me and Laney picked up our skateboards off the ground and put it under our arms while we looked for a good spot to skate at.

Laney's POV

I was wearing my favorite red t-shirt that said **MUSIC IS LIFE** across it in big black bold letter with black music notes all around it, a pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots,my bullet chain,my hair was straight like always, and I had on my leather jacket as we walked around town to find a skate spot. "Damn, there's no real good spots...You'll think they would have a skate park around here or something." I laughed my brother's complaint. "Your such a dork Len." He slugged me in my shoulder. "So aren't you bro." He laughed at his joke as I just wanted to lift my skateboard and whack him! Instead I just punched him. "Ouch! You punch harder then the WWE heavy weight champion!" I bowed. "Well thank you little bro." Yeah, I'm older by two minutes but people usually think Lenny's older by his height. He's 5'6 while i'm 5'0 even. For a while instead of skateboarding we where exploring our new town,seeing new faces,seeing our new fans, etc. etc. That's when we see the two bands from last night arguing. "Oh, be quiet Riffin! The girls and I could totally beat you and groj-bad!" The blue haired boy laughed, I'm guessing that's Riffin. "Oh come on Carrie, your band can never beat groj-band!"

Lenny's POV

Now I know the blue haired girl's and the guy's name. Carrie something and I know for sure no one will name there kid Riffin so I guess that's his last name. "Um, if you don't mind my interruption. My name's Lenny and this is my sister Laney. We just heard you six fighting and giving each other death glares and we are wondering why are you guys and girls fighting?" The two bands turned to us. "Aren't you two from that one band from the battle of the bands?" My and my sister nodded. "Yep, that's us. Now mind telling us what is it you six where fighting over?" The blue haired boy talked first. "My name's Corey Riffin, and the reason why we are fighting is because me and my band mates Kin and Kon over here where in a middle of getting a gig but, The Jerkmens here interrupted us and stole our gig!" I walked over to my sister and whispered. "We should just make a random gig in the park so it'll be even with them. We can play to draw attention and then the guys can be the ending." She smiled at me and said in a normal voice, "Awesome idea Lens," She then turned to the bands. "My brother here has an awesome idea that might work. How about we play and draw some random attention and then you guys can be the ending! You guys will be the grand finally!" The three by lit up like light bulbs. "AWESOME! But, you guys don't have your instruments." I smirked at that. "We don't live that far, it's only a block away, we'll grab our instruments you guys should write a song, and girls, I would stay and get your selves ready for your gig." Me and Laney both put our skateboards on the ground, jumped on them, and speed off.

Carrie's POV

It didn't take the two much to come back with a red and black lined electric guitar,a black bass that looked like it was bleeding, and a acoustic guitar followed by a black hair teen charring a mini blue drum set and two mini black bags that i figured where mics. It also didn't take them long to set up. " Ready to get intoxicated?" Me,Kim, and Konnie just shrugged as those three dorks got hipper. "Yeah! Come on! Play!" The red headed boy smiled showing off his white teeth. "Ready Mike? Lanes?" The boy and girl nodded. "Awesome! Mike count us in!" The black haired boy started to hit his sticks together. "One! Two! Three! Four! Lets rock and roll!" The song started with a smooth bass and guitar mixed intro. " Watch your step around these words cause, They're gonna get you, They're gonna get you in the end, I swear it's not a disease it's just a game of pretend, A game of pretend, Why is it me they're after, Couldn't they pick another one, Some day I'll spit their laughter, and bit their tongue." Right at that point people started to come and listen to them. "Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did! It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your wit. Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Look what you did!" With that some girls started to squeal as the boy sang. "What makes this target grow, Is it when his feelings show? Hold a gun to his head and you'll know, You've pushed him down as low as he can go, Go! Get away from me, Leave me be, I beg you please, I'm on the floor on bended knee. Maybe then I'll keep my sanity." I noticed right then he was putting emotion and pain in his voice as he was singing a song about a bullies. "And I can't stand this pain they cause me, This puzzle will solve itself, And maybe I just can't seem to put this together yet. Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your wit. Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Look what you did! Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Look what you did!" I couldn't help but imagine what they went threw...I knew all the emotion in his voice wasn't fake. I knew it was all true. " Picture this he was just a kid, Not knowing where to begin, He wore all the wrong clothes followed all the wrong trends, Persecuted for the things he did. Picture this he was all alone, Without a friend to call his own so he sat on his bed, With the thought in his head, With wishes that they all were dead. But then he saw the light, Gained the will to fight, Saw that victory was in sight, But soon they all will see. Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your wit. Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your wit. Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Look what we did!" And with that the song was over with. "Now for our ending we introduce, Grojband!"

**Sorry but this one's a long one and I got a one-shot to right for a fan. :D Stay musical!**


	4. The Mini Concert part 2

Lenny's POV

I jumped off the picnic table me and Laney were standing on. " It's all your's." They started to sweat nervously. "Um, what's wrong you three?" Corey then whipped the sweat off his forehead. "We don't have a song!" He started to whisper yell. I looked over to my sister and she nodded. "Don't worry about it. We got your back. Lanes, let's write something quick." My sister pulled out a red little book with a white skull on it and wwe wrote a song as fast as we could. "Your hand writing sucks." "Be quiet you hobo." "Screw you." "That you were everything right and it wasn't you but me to change?" "Good." "And, done!" We gave the three boys the lyrics to look at. "Theses are totally awesome!" I smiled as my sister dd as well, "Thanks you guys, but your fans are leaving, we'll play one more song to keep them here you guys learn the song." They nodded. Me and my sister jumped up on the picnic table again. "Alright people! We're going to play one more song while Grojband get's set up. The last one was Horrible Kids and this one is misery businesses. Lanes's start us in!"

Laney's POV

-My guitar and a drum beat intro-

"I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months, She finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks we caught on fire, She's got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile. Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good. Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good. I watched his wildest dreams come true. Not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving...Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him , I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good."

I took a deep breathe after the maximum of 50 to 70 people started yelling stuff like, WE LOVE YOU LENNY' for my brother or 'That chick has a sweet voice.' and last but not least. 'The drummer's cute.' "Now to finish this mini concert, Grojband with they're new song fighting!" Me and my brothers took our instruments and jump off the picnic table.

Corey's POV

I took a deep breathe before Kon counted us in. "One! Two! ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

-guitar and drum intro-

"I said I'd moved on and I'd leave it alone, But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know, I got lost in the blink of an eye, And I can never get back, no I never got back, You were not there when I wanted to say, That you were everything right and it wasn't you but me to change, Now I got to go it alone, But I'll never give up, no I'll never give up What am I fighting for, There must be something more, For all these words I sing, Do you feel anything I said I'm OK but I know how to lie, You were all that i had, You were delicate and hard to find, I got lost in the back of my mind, And I can never get back, no I never got back You were not there when I needed to say, I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days, Now I gotta go it alone, But I will never give up, no I'll never give up What am I fighting for, There must be something more, For all these words I sing, Do you feel anything What am I fighting for What am I fighting for Never give up on this _[x4] _Said I'm OK but I know how to lie, But I will never give up, no I'll never give up What am I fighting for, There must be something more, For all these words I sing, Do you feel anything What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up) What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up) Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found, I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around,  
I fight you're apart of me now, And I will never give up, no I'll never give up."

The crowd went more nuts. "Thank you PeaceVille Park!" With that me, Kin and Kon grabbed out instruments and jumped off the picnic table. " Thanks for the help there you two. With out your quick writing skills we would have been toast." The two red heads smiled. "We were always told to help those that needed it, and it seems like you guys needed a mini gig." The girl smiled brightly at the end of her sentence. I have to admit she has an awesome voice and she is pretty cute...Get that out of your head Corey! You just met the girl. "Any way, we owe you guys." The boy shock his head no. "Don't worry about it." The black haired tan boy walked up behind his brother and sister. "Come on you two. Mom's waiting at home." The two red heads smiled. "Alright Mike. See you guys and gals later." The twin red heads waved goodbye to the six of us and with that the three left to go home .


	5. You Baka!

**Hello people! Sorry about not updating as much as I use to. I got four stories that comes with a threat note with each chapter so It might be a few days or so now and then between updates. Or should I say three soon. Only If I Could is getting closer to it's ending so after i'm done with that story this one might get more chapters. Right now i'm doing over 600 words for every stories' chapter meaning I've been writing well over 1200 words a day so please don't get angry if a chapter comes late. Anyway here's the new chapter to I Must Be Dreaming! **

Lenny's POV

I was being shuck awake from my older sister. "Come on Lenny! We have to go to the store to pick up some stuff for school tomorrow. I turned to my side away from my sister. "Five more minutes." I was never a morning person but oddly my sister was one of those rare 7:00 AM in the morning lovers. "Come on! It's 1:00 in the afternoon you baka now get up!" I hated it when my sister called me that so I jumped off the bunk bed and landed on my feet. "Don't call me and idiot! You want me to block your anime channels?" She smirked at me. "Two things, One: You wouldn't even dare. You can't go one day with out a One Piece episode. And two:Is that you're only in boxers and a t-shirt in front of a window." I blushed as I turned around slowly to see she was right so I quickly closed the red and white skull covered curtains. "You were injoying that weren't you?" She started laughing. "Very. Now get dressed Dorkenstien . We got some school supplies to get!" I grabbed out a black t-shirt that said FAREWELL MY LOVE across the ab area with a stitched heart where my heart was,a pair of black jeans, some socks and my combat boots out of my closet. After I got dressed I looked at the clock to see it was 9:00 AM. "YOU LAIR!"

-Some boarding stuff here transition!-

After a whole 30 minutes wasted on school shopping later we had all of the stuff we needed in side two backpacks. "Well, that was a waste of 20 dollars." My sister punched me in my arm. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Laney just smiled. "TO get you out of your grouchy mood."I started to mumble as I crossed my arms. "I'm only grouchy because you woke me up at 9:00 AM in the morning on a Sunday..." She turned to me with her fist up. "What did you just say?" I about jumped out of my skin. "Nothing!" I waited a moment. "Hey sis. When we go to school...Should we tell the other students about our, you know, 'abilities'?" She stopped walking and looked at me. "I don't know...Won't they think we're freaks like always?" I put a hand on my sister's shoulder they're going to find out one day. Better to tell them now and be called freaks then to be called lairs down the road." She pushed my hand way from her. "Easy for you to say. Everyone always loved you no matter what! I got things worst then you have Lenny...Everyone always told me to die at our old school...Everyone told me I didn't matter...No matter if I was the best player on the girls athletic teams...They called me names they always called me a boy and a guy. You never had to deal with that bro." I felt sorry for my sister... She never was treated like normal because of her 'disabilities' or that's what our doctors call it. Ever sense we where kids our doctor automatically knew they was something different about us. They just never told us till me and my sister were six and they figured our parents needed to know. They said they noticed right when they seen me my brother's and my sister's oddly colored gem green eyes when our parents had brown eyes. All of my siblings have these different, 'disabilities'. Hopefully tomorrow people won't make fun of us as much as the other kids did... I really need to relax and just play my bass when we get home.

-Sorry again about the wait transition!-

**Again sorry for the wait and sorry for the only 800 word chapter. I couldn't do much with this algebra HW my math teacher has been giving me. Any way, Stay musical!**


	6. Hospitals Disturb Me

**Hello readers and my biggest fan grojband00! Yeah i'm still excited about that. Anyway, this chapter is going to help the next chapter so I hope you like it and also sorry about the wait! Now on with the chappy. **

Lenny's POV

Our mom got a call from our new doctor saying he's going to pull us out of school today to run some tests to find out what he has to deal with for a while. Right now me,Mike, and Laney where in a white room with a hospital bed in the middle of it, two small visitor chairs and the doctor's chair. Mike was sitting on the hospital bed making a drum beat as he tapped his feet on the floor in boredom, as Laney was siting in a visitor chair playing music threw her I Pod's speaker to keep us sane. Oddly the song that was playing was I'll Sleep When I'm Dead from our unfinished album...We were close to finishing it but, we had to move so we had to stop making it because there was recording studios in PeaceVille.

It's the same each and every night.  
Glare at my screen with two big bloodshot eyes.  
I'm stuck self-torturing; my meds are failing me.  
Internal clock in smithereens.  
Can't fix this, I'm hopeless.

My eyes are stapled open wide,  
As I lay down on my side.  
I am bouncing off these walls.

Notice my hands begin to twitch.  
Unprovoked assaulting of my conscious wit.  
Me and the TV are enemies.  
Sickening static surrounds my mind.  
I'm losing time, and realizing that  
After days of thought that I'm  
Stuck self-torturing; my meds are failing me.  
Internal clock in smithereens.  
Can't fix this, I'm hopeless.

My eyes are stapled open wide,  
As I lay down on my side.  
I am bouncing off these walls.  
As I focus on the clock,  
Time stands still, but I cannot.  
I should strap myself in bed.  
I guess I'll sleep when I am dead.

Talk to myself, lie in the darkness so content.  
As the sun begins to rise, I can barely shut my eyes.  
This crazed, delirious mess; laughing at everything I see.  
My sanity is spent. Just tell me where our time went.  
I'm losing it.

Attention: All insomniacs, please raise your right hand.  
And kindly, repeat after me.  
"I guess I'll sleep when I am dead!"

'Cause I'm stuck self-torturing; my meds are failing me.  
Internal clock in smithereens.  
Can't fix this, I'm hopeless.  
My eyes are stapled open wide,  
As I lay down on my side.  
I am bouncing off these walls.  
As I focus on the clock,  
Time stands still, but I cannot.  
I should strap myself in bed.  
I guess I'll sleep when I am dead.

I guess I'll sleep when I am.

Right as the song ends the doctor comes in with our mom and about 10 kids. The six kids from the battle of the bands and the mini concert as well as four teenagers. Why are they here? "Laney,Lenny,Mike. My name is Dr. Frost. These kids here are students at Elementary High, they will help you threw out a few months. Laney, these kids right here are Corey Riffin,Kin Kujira and his brother Kon Kujira will be showing you around you and Lenny's part of the school and Lenny these girl right here are Carrie Beff, Kim Kagami and her sister Konnie Kagami will be showing you around. Then Mike, these four will be showing you around, they are Trina Riffin, Mina Beff, Mick Mallory and Zoey Anderson will be showing you around. Okay?" All three of us nodded. "Alright, I also brought them here to show them your uh, 'disabilities' as your old doctor said right?," We nodded again. "Good! Now lest start with your test shall we?" He pointed to the open door as he started walking we all three of us got up and started following him along with the other kids. "Is it okay if I ask you kids some questions to get to know you better?" I nodded as Mike just shrugged lightly and Laney just said, "Sure." The doctor smiled a little. "Your a silent bunch aren't you?" "Pretty much." "Yep." I just put my hands in my pockets and shrugged. "So Lenny, I heard you and your sister play a lot of instruments. Is that right?" I took a deep breathe in before replying. "Yeah." He smiled. "Nice to finally hear you talk. Micheal, I heard you are a talented kid. You were on Honor Roll ever sense you where able to be on it, you were one of the best drawer in your grade before too right?" Mike smiled. "Yeah, that's true and also just call me Mike." We continued down the long white and grey hallway to the testing room. "Here we are. Laney because your the girl, is it alright if I have you go first?" "Yeah sure." With that we walked into the room. This is going to be *Sarcasm* Amazing.

**Thanks for reading and scroll to the top for my note. Stay Musical!**


	7. Laney's Observation

**Because you guys waited the most, I'm writing your guy's new chapter first before I work on any other chaps. Sorry I haven't updated. I had to go to a Solo thing for band, anyway, here's the new chapter of I Must Be Dreaming. **

Laney's POV

I walked with Dr. Frost to a other white room as my brothers and classmates went behind the glass to watch. "Alright Laney sit on the bed." I nodded as I walked over to the grey and white bed and and sat down. This 'bed' wasn't a normal bed. This one had a weird head piece at the top that went over your head so the doctor could see what was going on. "Can you lye down for me?" I did as my new doctor ask and then the white and blue head part went over my head. After five minutes the Dr. Frost finally spoke. "So your last doctor was right, you do have a bad case of M.P.D." _Hey we aren't that bad you little- _Yeah, Dr. Frost is right me and my brother had M.P.D sense we were kids, it always ran in the family blood line. "*Gasp* What do you mean we're bad?," I started talking with a New Jersey like accent, "We aren't that bad dude!" Dr. Frost wrote down a little not of his clip board. "May I ask for your name?" Don't! "The name's Brook you idiot, doesn't it say that on your thingy-ma-bob?" The blonde haired doctor wrote down a other note. "Yes it does Brooklyn now, do you know who won the Hockey game last night?" **Easy! It was the Detroit Red Wings! (A/N Just made that up. The team's real, the game no.) ** Ouch, my head really hurts right now. "*Gasp* It was the Red Wings! It was totally awesome!" Dr. Frost wrote down a other note as I answered in a deep Canadian accent. "Now, what's your name?" Oh great, ouch it hurts. "The name's Denis!" (A/N I figured because Mike has a girl personality I had Laney have a guy personality.) I c-c-can't d-d-deal w-w-with this.  "*Gasp* S-s-s-sorry for i-i-interrupting Denis." The doctor wrote a other note down as I stuttered in a high pitch voice. "Now what's your name?" *Sigh* Don't freeze up, Please don't freeze up. "T-t-t-t-the n-name-e is C-Crona." (A/N Like the Soul Eater reverence?) **_Well, I don't really want to take over but I have to do I?_** Seems like it. _**Ugh, I hate it when doctors want to take notes on us.**_I feel the same way. "*Gasp* The name's Judith, blah, blah,blah and so on and so on. Can we get this over with?" My voice was the same but Dr. Jack Frost here still wrote a note. **Nice one!** Thanks C! "*Gasp* Sup dude! I'm Caroline! But you can call me C or Car. What's up?" My voice sounded like a skater girl at this point. _**What's the point of this? Let's got out of this white room and spreed some red chaos.**_**** "*Gasp* What's the point in me telling you my name? It's a a waste of time and is a shame to me to waste my worth wild chaos time." I started talking in a gloomy and dark female voice as Doctor Frosty put his clip board down. "It's okay to not tell me your name Jade. I already know it, now let Laney back in control." Jade scuffed. "Fine, *Gasp*" I clutched my head with my left hand as my right hand clutched the 'bed'. "My head really hurts." Dr. Frost gave me a sorry look. "Sorry about that Laney, there is some aspen behind the glass in a caplet. Help your self if needed and can you ask Lenny to come out?" I nodded slowly as I got off the 'bed' and headed to the door that led to the room behind the glass. "This is going to be great." I mumbled under my breathe in sarcasm as I held my head.


	8. Green to Red and Happiness to Anger

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've updating my other stories as well as this one and DANG how do other author's do this? XD Anyway, it's time so see what Lenny has in store for us shall we.**

Lenny's POV

"So I sit down there and you ask me questions? No big deal." I walked over to the bed my sister was previously on and laded down on it as the head piece went over my head. "So Lenny, your last doctor gave me a head's up about you so I'm going to have to tie you down okay?" I nodded as the doctor began to tie my legs and arms down. "Now, when did this started happening?" I sighed a little bit. "When I was a kid and my dad decided to make me his new project." then tied down my chest. "Oh yeah, your dad's a scientist in medicine correct?" "Yeah." I looked to my right. "Can you tell me what exactly happened?" I sighed heavily. "Why should I? Your not my therapist." Dr. Frost turned away from the machine in front of him. "It's so I can figure out why your like this. Now, can you please tell me how this happened." I looked at him with anger. "Fine, I'll spill. But, I don't like talking about it okay?" He nodded. "It all started when I was seven. My dad came home and he was angry. He was usually like this when he had issues at work. I was sick at home that day so I walked up to him a asked him was was wrong. All he said was, 'follow me' so I did. I was shocked that he lead me down to his mini lab in the basement. He usually never allowed up in there unless it was a emergence," I took a breath before going on. "He told me to sit on his project table which I did as so." Doctor Frost stopped me mid point. "Why did you follow his commands if you were unsure of everything?" I closed my eyes. "He was my father, I wasn't going to let down a order." He nodded and wrote down a note on the clipboard in his hands. "Go on if you please." "He pulled out a needle that had this weird blue liquid in it, I wanted to run but, he held me down and put the needle in my neck," I started to shake in anger and closed my eyes. "That, that jerk used me as a damn experiment! It ruined my life from the inside out! My mom never figured it out till a few months ago when she divorced him...If I had the chance, I would punch his lights out and told my mom. But, my dad made me by force to never tell unless he would beat me. I HATED him sense then."

Dr. Frost's POV

Dr. Freeheart was right. These kids had terrible pasts. I feel bad for them. Hopefully that didn't trigger the fluid in his sis-tum. I looked over to the red-headed boy as he opened his used to be gem-green eyes, were now a dark red. "I fucking HATE him. I HATE him so much I hope he DIES." His voice was now different as well. It was deeper then it was and that's a bad sign. "Alright Lenny, time to calm down." He closed his eyes and took deep breathes to try to calm down... Which I was happy they succeed. "Few, you alright kid?" He nodded weakly. I was told that he gets weak after that happens. "Sorry about that Lenny. Are you free from your anger so I can untie you?" He nodded again but it was a little bit stronger then before. I began to untie the young boy. "There is some pain reliever in a cap-net behind the glass. Help your self if needed." He lifted himself up weakly and walked slowly to the door.

Lenny's POV

As I walked to the glass door in pain, I heard the Doctor talk. "Please tell Micheal I wish to see him." I turned to him. "He doesn't like being called that. I would just call him Mike." He nodded. "Thank you for the heads up." I did a small two finger wave. "No problem, see ya Doc." I walked over to the door and opened it. "Your turn bro." This is going to be horrible.


	9. Mike's Problems

Mike's POV

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. "Hey Mike, you know the preciser by now right?" I nodded as I walked to the bed and lied down on the bed...Weird thing is, my feet we're dangling off the bed. "So your the most silent one correct?" I just nodded as the head piece went over. "So, you got the worst of the three of you it seems. Correct?" This time I decided to talk. "Matters. The beauty is in the eye of the beholder right?" smiled at that. "You are perfectly correct Mike. Now it says here you have P.D.D. Mind giving me a explanation on what that is?" I shrugged lightly. "Sure, P.D.D means Pervasive Developmental Disorder. Mine is a cross between Aspergers, Autism, and A.D.H.D. It's not as bad as it seems though. Thanks to it, I force my self to work harder so it kinda got me above my school level." He nodded along as I talked. "You also have M.P.D like your sister. Correct?" I nodded. "Set for I have less personalities I think. I can't remember." He looked at his clipboard. "It says here you have Sventlana, Manitoba Smith, Vito, Chester, Marcus, and Andrew...Yeah I think you have less." I nodded at the information. "So, you know your personalities. I don't need to do the same thing to you as I did to Laney correct?" I felt bad for my little sister. Knowing she has to go threw more pain then I do. "Yeah, I know mine. Sventlana is a Russian Gymnast that comes out when I'm in physical danger, Manitoba Smith is a Australian explorer that comes out when I wear a fedora, Vito is a New Jersey Shore wanna-be that comes out when i'm shirtless, Chester is a old man with anger problems that comes out when i'm frustrated or angry, Marcus is the nice one that barely comes out unless I need help, and Andrew is the sensitive one that hides in a corner and he comes out when i'm shy." He wrote down notes the whole time I talked. "Well this was way easier and faster then I thought it would be. That's all Mike. Tell your brother and sister that I want you three to hang out with the other kids that came with us. So you three would actually know people from your school before your first day." I nodded as I got up. "Oh and also," I looked at Dr. Frost before I opened the door. "Keep your shirt on." I chuckled at that. "I'll try. Vito LOVES to mess stuff up for me so this could be his big chance. See ya Doc." I waved as I left. Now time to meet some new people! **Please tell me we aren't meeting new people...I can't handle new people. **_ A Mate! Your'll never know you can handle something unless you try! _Sventlana wants to meet new people!  _**You got this Mike!** _Thanks guys. Wait, Vito you haven't said anything. What wrong? _**Nothing your little head needs to worry about Mike.**_ Marcus? _**Already on it! I'll make sure no one messes up your day today man! I got your back!**_Thanks Marcus.

**I kinda added my own touch to him. How do you guys like this so far? You guys never reviewed sense chapter 6. Don't think I don't notice people! XD **


	10. Japanese Swears and Personalities Flaws

Trina's POV

OH GREAT! I GOT TO SPEND MY NICK MALLORY TIME WITH A HAND FULL OF WEIRDOS AND MY BROTHER AND HIS GROSS BAND! DAMN IT! Excuse my French there, I'm just so tricked off right now! I have to write this down later in my diary.

Mike's POV

Hopefully now one makes fun of me for my disability... Last time I went to a normal school and they found out about my M.P.D They started making fun of me and made my personalities come out just for the kick of it. I hope these people are nice. _Oh come on mate! You got this! Now quit worrying! I got a feeling they have some issues of their own. Most likely that's why Doc pared you guys up! _Um, nice observation Manitoba, maybe your right.

Lenny's POV

"So, where do you guys wanna go?" Me and Laney smirked. "Anywhere that allows skateboards we're good with." The three pre-teened boys smiled. "Awesome!" I smiled, Laney laughed and Mike and the other teens in the group rolled they're eyes. "You break something I'm not taking the blame then." Mike then ruffled my hair as Lane laughed. "Said the one that BMX's and climb trees sense we were little."I glared at him as he chuckled. "The climbing trees thing wasn't me. It was Sventlana and Manitoba was the one that got me into BMX anyway so technically, that's not really me either little bro." Laney then laughed as she ruffled my hair like Mike did then, knowing that I was angry from him calling me little, imitated him. "Yea, _little bro._" I glared at my shorter sister as almost everyone laughed. "Oh, ha ha ha, sis, very funny, i'm dying!" I glared as I spoke in deep sarcasm as she playfully punched me in my arm. "Oh come on bro! It was just a tiny joke. Quit be such a emo and take one for once with out being so serious." I crossed my arms. "After you be quiet for once." The three pre-teened girls started to giggle. "Dork." She started to growl at me. "Teme." I growled right back. "Franken-dork." I crossed my arms over my chest again. "When did you get that one? In second grade?" She snickered. "You were lucky you even pasted second grade you baka." Everyone tilted they're head to the side set for Mike. "At least I got a brain. You Jakkasu." All the other kids set for me, Laney, and Mike had a confused look on their face as we walked out the hospital and in to the park. " Jāku!" "Meinu!" "Kutabare!" Right then Mike picked both of them up. "Okay, that's it you two! What did I tell you about swearing in Japanese." Me and Laney pointed at each other. "She/He started it!" We pouted as Mike held us in front of him. "I'm ending it. Now say your sorry for calling Laney a Meinu and Laney say your sorry for calling your brother a baka." We both crossed our arms. "Sorry." "Jinx!" "DAMN IT!" I then covered my mouth. "You'll never learn will you?" We shook our heads. "Not likely." "Very unlikely." "Anata ga suu. Anata wa sore o shitte imasu ka?" Mike just sighed as the others laughed. Mike then dropped us gently onto the ground. "Nick Mallory doesn't want to interrupted but, Nick Mallory doesn't know what they just said." Mike then shrugged. "It's easy to translate if you watch anime but, I don't think many of you watch stuff like that do you?" Everyone set for the red head and the two blue haired pre-teens shook they're heads.

Mike's POV

"Well, I'll be a translator then. Baka means idiot, Jakkasu is Jack ass, Meinu is bitch, Jāku means jerk, Kutabare means fuck you,Anata ga suu means you suck and Anata wa sore o shitte imasu ka means you know that right, or at least I think so." "Chikushō!" I smiled slightly knowing that was my little brother. "And that means damn it. Sorry if i'm cursing to much by the way." Everyone there shrugged. "You can hear it on TV all the time so, i'm pretty much use to it." I nodded. "True. Lets catch up with them before they get them selves into trouble."


	11. Nervous Without Music

Lenny's POV

I sat on the top bunk as my sister paced around the room. "Do you think we gave a good first impression?" I shrugged. "Anata wa watashi ga shinkeishitsu ni tsukutte iru, pēshingu o shūryō shimasu." She looked at me with a ticked off look. "Quit talking in Japanese and i'll stop deal?" I nodded. "Good." She walked over to her bass and set it on her lap as she sat on a stool by our bed. "I can't help but feel nervous about everything right now." I jumped over the rail on my bunk and landed on my feet. "You need to calm down Lanes. Everything will be awesome. Trust me." She face blamed at that. "Oh no, not again, someone help me." I then walked over to my guitar, pick it up then sat on her bed as I begun to play.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..  
Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  
I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight. Live, not just survive..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. They say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore,if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

I stopped playing my guitar and put it back on it's stand. "Feel better now Lane?" She nodded. "Thanks bro."

**Sorry for this being short and for the messed up part with the lyrics at the end. I don't know why but it came out that way. Also, who ever tells me what Lenny said in Japanese, will get a shout out in the next chapter. :D**


	12. The First DayPart One

Lenny's POV

I woke up to the sound of my sister playing her bass. "Wake up Lenny! Time to get ready dork-en-stein!" She sang as I jumped out of bed and landed on my feet. "Not cool Lane, it's like 4:30 AM! Everyone that goes to our school won't be up till freaking 6! Why do you love the morning's so much?! It creeps me out!" She smirked. "That what makes me the only one able to wake you up in the morning. Now get your self ready and no bloody graphics!" I groaned. "But that's the only good thing about going to a school that allows you to wear whatever you want!" She turned back to me before disappearing to the hall way. "I don't think they'll allow a kid to wear a shirt that says 'JB should die in a hole'." I smiled. "It would be awesome though." I grabbed out a sleeveless yellow t-shirt with green stripes going threw it with a skull on the right side of my chest, a pair of red ripped up skinny jeans, and I decided in stead of wearing combat boot, a pair of red and black high tops. "*sigh* At least I still have my leather jacket." I put on my leather jacket and a silver chain. "Better." I look over to see my sister wearing her half way leather jacket, red chain, black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt that said LIVE,SKATE,SLEEP REPEAT in black and she was wearing regular black DC's with her backpack hung over her shoulder as she thrown mine to me. "Lunches are inside the bags already. Lets head out." I grabbed my pack as I grabbed my board. "What about Mike?" She smiled. "He's already long gone bro. Let's go." I grabbed my I Pod before following my sister out the door. "Lock it will ya sis?" She did as I put my ear buds in and began skating to the song's beat. It was a other song off our unfinished album. It was called Sarcasm. **(A/N: The song is Sarcasm from Get Scared.)**

You've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
My heart is breaking but there's no use crying  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die

Sticks and stones could break my bones  
But anything you say will only fuel my lungs

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death.

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my ears

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death  
(Before an audience)

Failure find me  
To tie me up now  
'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets  
Failure find me  
To hang me up now  
By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death

What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death

Laney is right...I should really stop writing down stuff about getting hanged by the neck...I'm started to get depressed just by listening to it. I should really listen to something else. I searched around on my I Pod then found an old song from when I first started writing. **(A/N Break Your Heart by All Time Low)**

Wide awake, my mistake so predictable  
You were fake, I was great nothing personal

I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
You talk for hours but you're wasting lines  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two

Party queen, cause a scene so ridiculous  
Little dress, maybe less so conspicuous

You're falling, who's crashing now?  
(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
I'm moving on but you're left behind  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

Don't be so sentimental, no  
This love was accidental, so  
Give it up, this was never meant to be more than a memory for you

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
(When I break your little heart in two)  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

Way better. I then pulled my ear buds out as we reached the school. "This is going to be good."


	13. The First Day Part Two

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the wait, I was wondering if any would review and tell me how they think about the chapter but, no word. So, right now, I'm just eye balling this. If they're any mistakes tell me please, enjoy chapter 13 of I Must Be Dreaming. **

Lenny's POV

I must be dreaming right now...For the first time in my life...I'm being treated as...Normal. The Office Assistant, Mrs. Holler who was about eighty, gave me and Lanes our schedules with the happiness smile a woman her age can give, even if all the staff members knew already that I wasn't normal, she treated me like it. Wow, I like this school already. Me and Lane started walked down the main 8th grade hall looking for our lockers to find Corey, Carrie, and the rest of the gang in front of them. "Hey you two! Like the school so far?" I smirked knowing he was really only wanting to talk to Laney. This guy is more readable then a kindergarten book. Then again, it's easier to read guys like that then anything else. "It's nice here. Cold as heck though. Really didn't get use to it yet. Oh and also, can we get to our lockers?" I smiled seeing that mine was weirdly set right next to Carrie's. "So what do you got first Lenny?" I shrugged. "Never really looked at-" I was cut off by a loud bang across the hall. "I-i'm s-s-sorry M-M-Marcus! It won't ever happen again!" A tall boy with black hair, a green t-shirt, black jeans and skater shoes grabbed a kid that looked like a fifth grader by the neck. "Who's that?" I whispered so the group can hear me. "That's Marcus Crow. The meanest kid in school right by my sister. He makes fun of everyone and anyone that bumps into him leave with bruises and blood. Just stay away from him and you won't die by day ten." I growled as I noticed that he was going to beat up a innocent ten year old to a bloody pulp with no thought. "Laney, thinking what i'm thinking?" She smiled evilly. "You know it Len. Let's teach him that while we're here, he's not going to push anyone else around." Corey and Carrie gave us shocked looks. "You're really going to try to beat up a guy that's appose to be in 10th grade? Are you two nuts?!" They both whispered yelled at us. "We're not nuts. We just know what's right." I walked behind Marcus as Lane walked over to the front of where he held the fifth grader. "Hey! You up there! You know this isn't right what you're doing to this poor kid right? Yeah so he bumped into you, doesn't mean you are allowed to punched his brains out!" The tall dark hair boy started to chuckle. "And what can you do? Your small, weak, and dumb to think that you-" That made me snap. I tackled the tall boy as he let go of the fifth grader that was helped out by my sister as I punched the bully in the gut. "No one calls my sister dumb with me around you jerk!" I slammed his head to the ground making him knocked out. I got off his chest as kids cheered about the Marcus finally being knocked down a size. Me and Laney fist bumped after I dusted my hands off. "Nice tackle." "Nice catch." We grabbed our schedules and gave them to the gang and acted like nothing happened but, Kin and Kon couldn't let it down for a second. "You two just took down the second strongest guy in our grade and you are acting like it didn't happen!? Why?!" We both shrugged as we grabbed our social studies stuff for first hour along with Corey and Carrie. "You get use to it. We helped kids out back in Cali that were bullied for years. That was only one of the ways to knock a guy out. There's plenty more ways how." They both had Science stuff in their hands. "Teach us!" I smirked. "Only if you guys have enough energy for it. It takes a tole on you after a while and you need to be able to roll." They both got sad. "Dang it!" Me, Laney, Corey, Carrie, Kim , and Konnie laughed at there reactions. "Sorry guys. Maybe later I could help you two do one of them." They started to brighten up and high fived in the air. "YES!" We all broke about for first hour saying that we'll all meet up in Math. Can't wait to see what this school has in store for us.


	14. First Hour Social Studies

Laney's POV

Me, Lenny, Carrie, and Corey all walked down the hall to Social Studies. The door was old and looked broken down with the name Mullins carved into it. "What kind of teacher carves there name into a door?" Corey laughed at this. "Mr. Mullins is different then a normal everyday teacher, he gets off track a lot and makes jokes. He never believed in homework either. You'll like him. Almost all the kids in our grade does. The only problem is that his very much into hunting and is very strict when it comes to anything about the army or the United States... Most likely because he's from the boarders of Michigan." Corey then opened the door to show a group of kids sitting in their seats talking as a man sat at his desk with a Michigan football in his hands. "See, I'll tell Mr.M about you guys being new and everything. He'll love to burn some class time and give you two the chance to finally introduce yourselves to your new classmates." Me and Lenny smiled. "I think I might finally like a teacher for once." Carrie and Corey laughed before Carrie went to her desk in the back and Corey went to talk to the teacher. We waited out the door till the bell rang and we heard start to talk. "Alright kids, settle down." The kids quickly settled down as he began talking again. "Alright, so a little blue birdy just told me that there are some new kids that just came here not that long ago. So give them a warm Western Tiger welcome to our new kids. You two can come in now." Me and Lenny then entered the class room with our stuff in our hands. "Alright, lets make this simple. Give us your names,where you're from, some things that you like, what you hate, and something random that you'll like to share with the class." I turned to my new classmates and smiled. "Well, I'm Laney Penn, I'm from California, I like music,sports, animals,playing my instruments, drawing, writing lyrics, and army history. I hate bullies, bailing off my skateboard, and that Justina Gayber dude." The class started laughing as almost half the classes boys started getting hearts in there eyes. "Wonderful Laney, you can take the window set in the corner by Corey. And you are young man?"

Lenny's POV

I smirked and then turn to face my classmates. "The name's Lenny Penn. I'm also from California, I like music, skateboarding, sport, writing lyrics, and playing my instruments. I hate bullies, bailing at my tricks, homework, and hip-pop. Oh and you guys that have hearts in your eyes about my sister. Break her heart, I'll break your face. Got it?" The class laughed again as most of the boys swallowed hard. "Nice kid, you can take the set by Carrie that oddly enough right in front of your sister...Weird. Oh well, Today we are starting a new chapter on Ancient Egypt. Now, can any one tell me the one man that brought the original two parts of Egypt together?" Me and Laney were the only two the raise our hands. "Yes, Laney." Everyone turned to my sister set for me. "Menes." Mr. Mullins smiled. "Correct. Nice job. Now Menes is well known as the first Pharaoh to rule all of Egypt. But, it didn't mean he was the greatest. Who knows who was the greatest Pharaoh?" Me and Laney then raised our hands again. "Lenny?" I smirked. "Ramses the second or more known as Ramses the Great." Mr. Mullins smiled again as the rest of the class gave us shocked looks. "I like you two already. Nice job. Now who was the first female Pharaoh?" Before either me and Laney got to raise our hands, Carrie's shot right up. "Yes, Carrie." She smiled brightly that could light a room...Damn what's wrong with me? "Queen Hatsheput." Before Mr. Mullins could tell us if Carrie was right or not, a kid in the back row yelled out in exhausted. "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY NERDS IN MY CLASS?" Everyone laughed as Mr. Mullins gave a shot back comment. "Maybe because they did they're homework unlike you do Nate." Wow, me and Lane was right, I like this guy class ended. "Already because I want to be nice to the new kids and because I don't like grading stuff on a Tuesday, no homework tonight." The class cheered as we all exited the class room. I wonder what the other teachers have in store for us.

**Sorry for the geeky Egyptian stuff thrown in here. I got a social studies text tomorrow, and that's kinda my way of studying for stuff in a fun way. :D See you guys on the flip side and stay musical.**


	15. Second Hour and Notes

Laney's POV

Me and Lenny walked to science as Kin, Corey and Carrie lead us to a weirdly colored light blue door with a boa constrictor drawn on it and in big dark red letters was the name Campbell. "Mr. Campbell is kinda of a pervert so make sure your shirt's collar is up by your neck before going in. He'll also most likely make you guys reintroduce your self so if they're different people form first hour in here so they're know who you are. See you two in class." With that Carrie opened the door and walked in behind Corey as Kin walked up to Mr. Campbell and told them about us. Right then the bell rang and you could easily hear Mr. Campbell through the door. "Alright kids, take your damn seats." Wow, I never heard a teacher swear on school grounds. "Now, I've been told that we have two new kids in our building, come in." Me and Lenny walked in as the teacher took a seat at his desk. "Lets make this quick, tell everyone your names, what you hate, what you like, something the class should know about you, and where your from. I don't really care what order they're in." I shrugged and walked in front of my brother who was giving a death glare to a boy who was drooling over his desk... I never got THIS much attention back in California. "Hi, I'm Laney Penn, I'm from California, I like sports, skateboarding, music,drawing, writing lyrics and history, I hate hate bullies, bailing off my skateboard, and that Justina Gayber dude." With that most of the class, again, started laughing. "Something you should know about me is that I am addicted to the band Farewell My Love. They are totally awesmazing." I put on a smile as a couple of kids just up showing off they're Farewell My Love t-shirts and saying in unison 'I know right?!'. "Nice job Laney. There's a empty seat by Kin, Carrie and Corey over there." He pointed to a table that oddly was the only table with five seats. Right in the middle of Kin and Corey was a empty seat that I walked over and happily took. Noticing there was still a empty seat right next to Carrie.

Lenny's POV

Time to scare some perverted pre-teens. I walked up to where my sister use to be and smirked lightly randomly getting some girl's in the back attention. "Hey, I'm Lenny Penn, I'm also from California, I like music, skateboarding, sport, writing lyrics, and playing my instruments. I hate bullies, bailing at my tricks, homework, and hip-pop. Something you should know about me is that i'm over protective of my sister, so treat her badly," I paused and cracked my knuckles. "I'll treat you badly. Got me." A lot of the boys in the class then shrunk in they're seats as one of them fainted. God I love doing that. The teacher smiled. "Nice, now you can take the seat by Ms. Beff over there." I looked up to see My sister talking to Kin and Corey as Carrie was sketching on her notebook. I walked over and sat down smiling lightly knowing I get to sit by them. "Alright, now,-" After that he went on and on about how elements could change to a new -ya da ya da ya da. All I could concentrate on was the girl sitting next to me drawing a dragon on the back of her note book by a female skull. I felt a poke in my rib as I looked over to see it was Corey handing me a note under the table. I opened it silently and was about to read it when Mr. Campbell interrupted me. "Mr. Penn, What is the definition of condensation?" I looked at him as everyone looked at me. "It's when a gas turns into a liquid when the molecules move slower losing energy." He turned back to the white bored and wrote down the word condensation in big bold black letters. "Correct." That was close, I looked back down at the note that was on my lap. 'You like her don't you- Lane' I wrote down my answer quickly, looking like I was taking a note,folded it up, and passed it back to Corey. Right after Laney got the note the bell rang again allowing us to go to our first elective. Thank god, I needed a break from listing to Mr. Campbell go on and on about thermal and kinetic energy.


	16. Rest of the School Day and Mini Practice

**Alright, I'm kinda going to skip a few hours because talking about their schedules is taking longer then expected. If you guys want to see how their English teacher acts, She is the same teacher from my other story Only If I Could... Enjoy!**

Lenny's POV

After the most horrific elective ever, *cough* Gym *cough*, and Langue Arts, it was finally math... I always hatted math but, it was the only hour that everyone I knew was in. Me and Laney were lead by the gang to a light blue door and in black was the teacher's full name, Madison French. "Mrs. French is pretty cool. She hates grading papers just like Mr. Mullins but, she loves to give out pop quizzes. You guys might hate her thanks to that. She'll have you guy introduce your selves like before- ya da ya da." I rolled my eyes as I seen Corey was tired like the rest of us. Good thing lunch is right after this train wreck. "Goo luck you two." Kin and Kon said in unison. "Yeah, you'll need it with Mrs. French." Kim and Konnie then commented in unison. Me and Laney smiled as they started walking in. "Don't worry, we might hate math, but we would take pop quizzes over homework _any_ day." They started to laugh at that. Then the bell rang! TIME TO DIE FROM BOREDOM!

*Time Skip Transition!*

Laney's POV

Me and Lenny grabbed our lunches for our lunch hour. "Good choice on bringing lunches in. The lunches here can mess up your stomach more then a roller coaster." I giggled at that. "Nice one Core." He smiled at me that made my face heat up. "Thanks Lanes." I looked over to my brother who was walking by Carrie and I could notice he was lightly blushing. I smirked at this, seems like I was right.

Carrie's POV

We all walked into the white walled cafeteria. "Wow, they really make it feel like your in a padded room don't they?" I giggled at Lens' joke. "Nice one." I smiled as we all walked over to a empty long table. "How did gym go Lens? Did Coach Hoffman get on your tail?" He laughed at this. "No, but I think he likes it that I was on the football team at my old school." I rolled my eyes at that. "Coach Hoffman and his football players. He'll love ya to death if you join you know?" He shook his head. "No thanks, I might be a good tackler but, practice always cutted in on my music time." I smiled at this. Good if I try to recruit him as a Newman, at least I now know he'll won't back out of gigs for sports like our last bassist Jordan did. "So, you do any sports Care?" I shrugged. "Used to, I played volley ball for a while till I joined a band." I noticed he smiled. "Cool."

*After School Transition!*

Lenny's POV

I was 3:35 P.M and me and Laney were just skating down the street racing to just get home and relax when we noticed two blue papers on a telephone pole. We stopped right in front of it. "Newmans try out. 5:00 P.M Need bassist for next gig. Got to be male. Saturday is when try-outs start." I read the one I was looking at. I looked at the bottom contacts and seen that the name Carrie Beff with a phone number at the bottom. "Seems Corey is a member of a band called Grojband and it seems that they need a female bassist." I nodded. "Maybe we can help them out with that. Don't you think so sis?" She nodded. "Yes I do dear brother. But, we got to get home before mom does or we won't even have the chance to think about it." I nodded knowing she was right and skated off down the street as fast as we could. Just to find out our older brother was jamming out in the garage. We walked in seeing him practicing on his blue 20 set. He stopped when he seen us coming in. "Sup Lens, Yo Lanes. How was the first day of school go for you guys?" Me and Lane looked at each other and back at him. "Normal." "Usual." Mike smirked at this. "Oh, really?" He stood up showing off the black t-shirt that said Toxic Scions in a light toxic green and walked over to us then showing off his black jeans and black DC's. "Why did I get a call from the principal about you two beating a kid up in the hallway?" We gave him a shocked look. "How you-?" He smiled showing off the little gab in his teeth and ran his tan hand through his black hair. "He called me in my free hour. Your lucky mom won't find out about this." I smiled as Laney got excited. "You mean you won't tell mom about us beating up a bully?" Mike nodded as Laney then hugged him as I fist pumped him. "Thanks bro." He smiled showing off the gap again. "What's a big bro for? Now, how about we pull out the old amps and practice an old song?" We both nodded and ran to the house to get our instruments as Mike got out the 7 year old skull amps. "What song?" Mike asked as he plugged in the amps to the garage's out let. "Bite My Tongue?" "*sigh* Might as well." Laney commented as she plugged in her bass and I plugged in our guitars. "Alright. Ready to rock guys?" Me and Laney nodded as Mike started to tapped his sticks. "One, two. One, two, three!"

**(A/N: The song is Bite my Tongue by You Me At Six. Regular typing is regular singing as Italics is being screamed. Enjoy!)**

I walked up to the mic as I started to play my guitar.

I hate to break it to you but  
You're just a lonely star  
I try to bring you down but  
A level isn't good enough  
You always do as you please  
So I'm gonna follow suit  
And take a seat  
And watch you fall apart  
'Cause in the end  
What are you without me?

I slow this down 'cause I know that you can't keep up  
Oh maybe I, maybe I was wrong from the start  
I might be proud, but at least I'm proud of something  
You've taken pride in becoming nothing

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

I'm married to the music  
For better or for worse  
You say that I'm privileged but  
My gift is my curse  
I can't recall the last time  
Someone asking how I was  
Last I checked I was a fucking wreck  
I called for help and no one showed up  
So I sit in the dirt

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

_Just forget what you've learned_  
_Just forget what you've heard_  
_The truth just confirmed_  
_I can't bear the sight of you anymore._  
_You've become what I hate_  
_Sold yourself for a bit of fame_  
_Now that the wolves have closed the door_  
_You wanna drag me down some more_  
_Fuck you_  
_Fuck you_

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

**Everything that is a note is at the top. :) Thanks for reading and stay musical!**


	17. Try Outs Begin!

**Hey loyal readers! What's up? Hope you all had a awesome Christmas and I hope you have a rocking New Year. I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy!**

Laney's POV

I woke up at 5 am and got ready. It was Friday already and this town was actually alright for a freezing hazard area, I can easily say this place gets more snow then Michigan. After I made my half of the bunk I looked up to see Lenny was already up... Weird, he never gets up early unless someone makes him get out of bed. Where is he? I looked over to see he's guitar was gone and so wasn't his lyric book. "Okay, this is really freaky... Len! Where are you bro?" He walked in our room in a blue t-shirt with a white normal skull on it, black skinny jeans and combat boots. "What? No leather today?" He laughed at this as he put his guitar down in it's case with his lyric book. "No right now but, I just couldn't sleep last night so I woke up from the few hours I got and I started writing. I remembered what you told me, that I should write more happy songs, so I wrote a quick pop song for my try outs for the Newmans latter." I smiled at this. "You finally listen to me! Finally you came through!" He started laughing. "Don't get used to it. Our backpacks are down stairs get dressed." He grabbed his leather jacket before he left the room. "Wow and he thinks I'm a morning bird." I grabbed out my favorite band t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my combat boots and slipped them on. The band t-shirt said in gold letters Farewell My Love with a scared gold heart over my heart. I put on my leather jacket to complete the gold and black outfit and rushed out the door to see both my brothers ready. Lenny thrown me my backpack and I caught it. Mike was hold his keys. "Want to skateboard to school or do you want to join me in driving to school?" Me and Lenny pulled him to the garage. "Drive." Mike chuckled at this. "Alright, alright, calm down you two." We can pick up some of your friends too if there's enough room." We smiled. "You know your awesome right Mike?" He smiled. "Only when Vito doesn't decide he wants out, or when Manitoba wants to go adventuring. Oh or when Sventlana wants to do back flips... Or when Chester wants to be a mean old grandpa." We all started laughing after we all got in the car. "Lens you remembered our lunches right?" He nodded. "Yep. But I think I put them in different bags so keep your heads up." I nodded as I buckled my seat belt and Mike started his Camaro. "As long as Sventlana doesn't get anything with to much calories, she's happy." Lenny snickered at this. "Ha, nice one Mike." I smiled at the two.

Lenny's POV

After we came into our school we met up with the gang. "*Gasp* Sup dudes!" I smiled noticing it was Caroline. "Oh yeah, Laney has M.P.D right?" I nodded. "Yep, i'm Caroline! Nice to meet ya dude!" The guys smiled at Caroline's actions. "Nice to meet ya Caroline. I'm Corey. That Kin and that's Kon." Caroline smiled. "Awesome, nice to meet ya guys!" She gave them her signature rock salute. "So, your Caroline?" Caroline looks over to Carrie and smiled. "Yep, nice to meet ya gal!" Carrie smiled at her and fist pumped her. "I'm Carrie. These two are Kim and Konnie." Caroline waved a rock sign to the two girls and then smiled. "Sup ladies." They smiles. "Nothing much C." Caroline smiled and then punched me in the arm lightly. "You and Lanes got some cool friends bro." I smiled. "Thanks C, can you allow Lane back? We got social studies in a few." She nodded. "No problem. See ya later dudes and dudettes! *Gasp* Who took control and dang my head hurts." Laney griped her head as I pasted her, her social studies stuff. "Caroline. She just wanted to meet everyone." Laney smiled. "Good. At least it wasn't Corona." We all laughed at that.

-Time skip transition!-

Lenny's POV

I was running down the street with my song book in my hand and my bass on my back. It was almost 5:00 and try outs for The Newmans was going to start in a few minutes and I don't want to be late. 4:56 and I still don't know where her house is. Damn it! I then notice a garage the said on the steal door in red, The Newmans, with a white female skull on the bottom. "Made it." I ran up to see a line of guys, not one of them holding the proper instrument. "Seems like I'll get the spot for sure. " I whispered to my self as I walked to the end of the line.

Laney's POV

I walked up to a steal garage door the said in blue, Grojband with a white male skull on the bottom. "Cool." I looked to see a line of girls all either holding guitars or lyric books. "To bad they don't know how to play bass... I'll get in for sure." I whispered to my self as I walked to the end of the line.


	18. Lenny's try out!

Lenny's POV

I was tuning my bass as the guy next to me started talking. "Hi, I'm Jason." I looked at him and played a note on my bass by accident. "Hey, I'm Lenny." I looked back at my bass will tuning. "So you actually know how to play the instrument needed for The Newmans?" I looked at him again noticing he was wearing a Newmans t-shirt and a blue guitar in his hand. "I don't just play bass. I play multi instruments but, I decided that I'll just play bass." He nodded. "Cool, do you know anything about The Newmans?" I nodded. "I know my friend Carrie is a member... I just don't know who else that's a member." He smiled brightly. "Then I'll tell you about them! Your right about Carrie Beff, the lead singer and guitarist, being a member of the band. She's the reason why I'm trying out for the spot. She's my dream girl-." I covered his mouth at this point. "Be quiet okay? I get it Carrie's in the band and she's band leader, but I don't need you drooling over her okay?" He nodded. "Good." I took my hand away from him and got out my lucky token and started flipping it. "What's that for?" I didn't keep my eyes off the golden token. "It's a good luck charm. I flip it a lot before I perform, it counts as a good finger warm up." He nodded making a 'O' face. "What song are you performing for the girls?" I shrugged. "A original that I wrote not long ago. You?" Jason smiled. "Psychopath! One of the original songs from The Newmans then they were rookies!" I nodded again. "Great. Just awesome dude." Anyone could easily tell I had sarcasm in my words but this guy seemed to not care at all. "Jason Long! Your up!" Jason raced right in the garage with out telling anything to anyone. "Wow, fast kid." I shrugged again and went back to flipping my token. "Keep my eye on the ball," I flipped the coin higher. "And I'll have this in the bag." I then caught the token one handed and then put it back in my pocket. "Might as well play my song as I'm the last one here." I started playing my bass and closed my eyes.

I can feel you coming  
From a mile away  
My pulse starts racing  
From the words that you say  
And you say so many of them  
That you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed, delivered  
With a stamp on

You don't have to try  
Too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't gotta thing to prove  
I'm already in to you  
So...

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so good to go  
Don't say, don't say goodnight  
You know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Don't say, don't say goodnight  
You know  
You had me at hello

Close your mouth now  
Baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get  
Buried when the  
Beats so loud and  
The speakers blowin' up this dance song

You don't have to try  
Too hard  
You already stole my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already in to you  
So...

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say goodnight  
You know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Don't say, don't say goodnight  
You know  
You had me at hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh  
Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh  
Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh  
Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh  
Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh

So  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say goodnight  
You know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello.

I then plucked the last note as I noticed clapping coming from my right. I looked over to see Carrie, Kim, Konnie and to my surprise Jason. "Wow, i didn't know you played bass _that _good Lenny." The twins decided to clap after that. "Thanks you two." Carrie smiled. "I'm impressed Lens. You played all of that with your eyes closed. Oh yeah, thanks Jason with helping us today." Jason saluted to Carrie. "A Newman fan never lets down there favorite band!" I smiled at this as I stood up. Kim, Konnie, and Carrie then walked up to me. "If you want the spot Lens, it's yours." All three of them smiled. I smiled at this making the twins cheer. "So your our new bassist?" I nodded. "AWESOME FIVE!" The twins high fived in the air as me, Care, and Jason started laughing. Well, I now a Newman. Hopefully Lane gets her spot in Grojband.


	19. Laney's Try Out's and T-shirts

Laney's POV

I was tuning my bass as the girl right next to me started talking. "Hi! I'm Jasmine! It's really nice to meet you! Why are you trying out for Grojband?" I shrugged. "I know one of the members and after that... I don't really know.""What?! Which member do you know?!" This girl seems very loud. "Corey Riffin. I have classes with him at school. I don't know that other members though." She nodded. "So you don't know Grojband at all set for Corey." I shrugged. "I know he plays guitar. That's about it." She nodded again. "Corey is also the singer and leading man of the band. His witch of a sister Trina always tries and make them fail though. That's why many girls here didn't bring there bass like you. They're afraid she'll break it." I nodded at this as I started playing random notes to warm up. "If she comes near my bass, I'll kill her. I'm not going to let the witch of the wicked west get her nasty hands on it." Jasmine smiled widely at this. "Awesome! Do you know ways to hurt people like karate or something?" I nodded. "I know some fighting skills that I picked up from my brothers over the years. It's what happens after having kick boxing matches in your back yard every summer." She smiled again. "Oh yeah, I din't get your name yet!" I smiled at this. "It's Laney Penn." She smiled again. "Sweet! Well, I'm next wish me luck!" I smiled. "Good luck!" I looked around me after she left. "Alone with music sheets. Might as well practice my song." I started playing my bass as I closed my eyes.

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said "Yes" to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame (no one else)  
So scared I take off and i run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack

I was startled when I began to hear clapping from my right. I looked over to see Jasmine, Corey and to my surprise the twins Kon and Kin standing there. "That was totally awesome!" Kin began. "You did it with your eyes closed too-" Kon added. "Nice touch." They ended. "Thanks you two." I seen Corey was smiling. "Awesome job Lanes! If you're not worried about Trina, you're Grojbandian." I smiled. "Oh I think she'll have to worry about me more then anything." The four started cheering. "Awesome! Thanks for the help Jasmine." She smiled. "Anytime guys! I Grojfanian will loyally help the band when she can! See ya guys at your next concert and congrats Laney!" I smiled and yelled back thanks after she started skating down the street. "So where's Lenny? Wouldn't he be here with you?" I shook my head no. "Usually but not today. He's trying out for a band too and I got a feeling that he got in." Corey gave me a weird look. "How would you know?" I smiled at him. "I can feel that he's happy." Corey smiled at this. "I'll never understand how twins do this." Kin and Kon then jumped in. "Twin powers are awesome!" They then air fist pumped each other. Right after laughing at the two with Core my phone went off. I looked at it to see it was Lenny. "I got to take this guys." I then walked over a bit away from the band. "Yo bro what's up?" I heard him chuckle on the other line. "One: Just got to be a official member of The Newmans." I smiled at this. "Awesome! Go on." He chuckled. "Knew you would say that and also two: Mom wants us home before dinner and Mike just called and told me that's in ten minutes." I nodded. "Alright. See ya at home." "See ya!" I hung up after that. "Sorry guys but I got to go. My mom wants me home in ten." They nodded. "We get it oh and also." Kin threw a t-shirt at me. "That's your member shirt. It's a large so tell us if it's to baggy on you." I smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll try it on later." They all smiled. "See you tomorrow for band practice at 3:00!" "I'll be there!" I made sure my bass' case was strapped to me before I started running home. After I arrived home Lenny was already at the door in a red baggy t-shirt that had a black fire in the middle with a N in the middle of the fire. It also said The Newmans in black under neath it. "Welcome home sis. You got a band t-shirt too?" I nodded. "Yeah. I got to try it out later. Did I make it in time?" He nodded. "Perfect timing. Come on in Grojbandian." I laughed at that. "Thanks Newman." We both laughed at each other as we enter our house. Only if we knew our band members might be friends off stage, but they're enemies on stage.

**Sorry that this was late... My account didn't allow me to get to my story to update. **


	20. The Newmans first full gig

Laney's POV

It was after dinner and it was pretty late thanks to try outs today. Before I was able to lay down on my bed, I got a text from Corey. "Forgot I gave him my number." I looked at the text. _Wear your band t-shirt tomorrow! See you guys at 3:00! We got a gig at 5:00 so we'll need to bring Laney up to speed on one of our songs. TheBlueGuitarist _"You got a text from Corey didn't you?" I looked at my brother weirdly. "How you-?" He smirked. "I got one from Carrie and also I can see you smiling from a fair my dear sister." He started to chuckle. "Oh shut up and go to bed you baka." He jumped up to the top bunk. "It's not nice to call someone stupid sis." I giggled at that. "Nice to see you're still a baka even if you're with a new band." I heard him chuckle and then threw a slipper at the light switch turning the light off. "Lights out my little migraine." I laughed at that and like a knew it, I was out like a light sound asleep.

-Next Morning transition!-

Lenny's POV

I jumped out of bed at the sound of knuckles at my bedroom door. "Come out with your hands up!" I noticed it was Mike. "You two don't want to be late for you band practices right?" I walked over to the door and put my ear on the door. I heard six snickers of pre-teens and a teenagers laughter. I looked to the bathroom in my room. "Lanes." I said harshly just above a whisper. "Wake up!" I whispered yelled in her ear. "Huh-?" I covered her mouth. "They think they can early jump us. Ready to show them?" She nodded and grabbed her band t-shirt, a pair of red ripped skinny jeans and her combat boots. "I'll be in the bathroom. You change here." She whispered to me. I nodded. After she left for the bathroom I started changing to my Newmans t-shirt, some black ripped skinny jeans, and my combat boots quickly. "Done. Are you sis?" I whispered through the door before it opened. "Done." I walked over the the door after checking that my red hair was flat over my forehead. I opened the door to see the gang and Mike still laughing. "Um am." They looked shocked at us. "Dang you two are fast." I smiled. "We get used to your jokes over the years Mike." He started to chuckle at us. The two bands still stayed quiet. "Um, Are you six alright? You're freaking us out here." I nodded in agreement with my sister with that comment. Corey then pointed at me as Carrie pointed at Laney. "Your a Newman?" "And your a Grojbandian?" We nodded at the two. "It's going to be harder now to get gigs now then ever." They both mumbled. We rolled our eyes in response. "Didn't you two already got your bands gigs anyway." Carrie nodded. "The only gig I could get was the King Bee pageant." I then pointed my finger at Corey. "You?" He nodded. "I got us a gig at the park for the Queen Bee pageant." I gave them both a questionable look. "I just want to see Trina/Marcus fail." The two new members nodded. "Awesome. I'll get my bass." "Same here." I grabbed my bass from it's rack and put it in it's case as Laney just grabbed her from under the bunk bed. Our bands walked our separate ways after we exited our house. We ended up at the north park. "How many parks does this town have?" I asked as I noticed we passed two other parks. "About seven." Wow, this town's mayor must be nuts to spend that much of the towns money on parks. "Here we are! Come on!" Kim yelled as she ran ahead with her sister. "Come on Lens! We can't miss the opening!" Carrie grabbed my arm and started running after Kim and Konnie. She let go after we caught up. "Hello ladies and fellows! It's me Mayor Mellow!" Yep the mayor's nuts. "I'm happy to announce the beginning of the King Bee pageant!" The crowd sighed/cheered at the mayor. "Now to meet our contestants!" There was a group of ten year-olds that came out in ties and random fancy stuff like that. Then Marcus came out. "I think he's trying to hard." The girls started giggling at that. Reason why, because it's true. You could easily see that Marcus wanted to win this and he was trying way to hard to look innocent. The band decided that we were going to put our instruments behind stage when we seen Marcus scare his appointments off. "Oh man! Now there won't be a gig!" Huh? "Wait, doesn't that mean he wins?" Carrie shook her head no. "It means there's no competition and they cancel the pageant. What are we going to do? Jason won't be able to help us on this one!" I sighed. "I'll go in." The girls gave me a weird look. "What?" I sighed again. "I said I'll go in if I have to. As you and Corey said, It's harder now then ever to get gigs. If I need to get dressed up to get us a gig then I will." The girls then smiled at me. "Thanks Lens! Kim, Konnie. You girls know what to do. I'll go tell Mayor Mellow about everything." The two named girls nodded as Carrie ran off to Mayor Mellow. I was now being pulled to the dressing room. "Put this on and we'll do everything else." I nodded and grabbed the green and black clothing and walked into the changing room.

Carrie's POV

I came back to the group to see Kim and Konnie surrounding Lenny. "How's it coming?" They both smiled at me. "Done." They moved to show Lenny in a black and green tux, green button up under shirt and a black bow tie. "I feel like a idiot." I frowned but the girls started to talk about how their little boy is growing up and how it makes them want to cry. I laughed at Lens reaction at it though. "I'm not that short am I?" We all started laughing when Marcus shown up. "I would drop out of this before someone gets hurt shorty." I seen Lenny give him a death glare. "I'm not short and aren't you too old to be in pageants Marcus?" Marcus lifted up his fist as Lenny smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll get disqualified." Marcus let down his fist and started walking back to his station. "Your on in five minutes boys." Mayor Mellow warned. "We'll be in the crowd. See you after the pageant Lens." We all waved to him after that.

Lenny's POV

"Now introducing the only competition left. Marcus Crow and Leo- I mean Lenny Penn!" Dang it he almost said my real name. That was really close. "First up is the milking of the bees! The one the brings me to my knees, will win round one! Begin!" I noticed Marcus started threatening the bee. "Don't worry little guy. I only need a little. Not trying to win. Just trying to save a gig." The bee then flown it's self onto my finger. "Ding! Times up boys!" Mayor Mellow then walked over to Marcus. "Wow a full cup! But does it taste good." He then drank from the cup and started hacking. "Bitter. " He then walked over to me. "Not much. But taste counts more." He then drank what I had. "Wow! That's way better then Mr. Bitter's! Lenny wins round one!" I just shrugged to my band mates. Carrie then gave me a thumbs up as the twins smiled and laughed at Marcus' reaction. "Next round! Ride the bee longer then your enemy and you win. Let's start!" I looked over to the gang and they gave me a thumbs down. I nodded knowing what to do. I got onto the bee as they started slinging back and forth. I could of stayed there for hours but I palled out a minute in. "Oh yeah I won! You loss!" I crossed my arms slightly and smiled. "Yeah I lost. Nice job dude." I stuck out my hand for a shake but he cringed. "Like I'll shark your little dorky hand nerd." Mayor Mellow then putted in. "Show boating and bulling is what a King bee doesn't do! You win this round again Lenny." I looked back at my band and shrugged. They just smiled and put a thumbs up. I nodded again with a smile knowing what to do. "Last round. Winner wins all! Find the candy in these hives. Begin boys!" I couldn't see a thing so I just poked the stick in my hand in front of me to find the hive. "Just give up now Penn. I'm not giving, up!" Marcus just kept swinging to find the hive. "Neither am I. I'm only doing this for my band." Right then I found the hive. "Why should you? The Newmans stink!" Even the crowd heard that. I got angry at this. I hit the hive with all my might making it break in half. I then took off my blindfold and so did Marcus. I looked over to Carrie and the band after I heard the crowd got shocked. They were pointing at there eyes... Wait. My eyes! They must of turned red when I got angry. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Good. I then looked back at Marcus. "I might have only joined The Newmans yesterday but it doesn't mean I'll allow you to talk smack about them." I looked back at the band they were smiling proudly. "Our King Bee is Lenny Penn not because he won all the challenges, but because he stood up for what's right! And being King Bee comes with great responsibilities." He was about to give me a crown but I pushed it back to him. "Thanks Mayor Mellow, but if I become King Bee I won't be able to handle the responsibilities along with playing in the band. Sorry." He just smiled. "No issue kid. Then Marcus your King Bee but because I don't trust you at all, you just get the title of King Bee." I jumped off stage at that point and joined the band. "Now to perform for us, The Newmans!" We all ran over to a different stage and started to perform. **(A/N: It's just the same song from Grojband but made for a guy set for it doesn't have the bee drone part. XD) **After everything I changed back to my normal clothes and that's when I seen Carrie waiting for me. "Shouldn't you be with the girls Care?" She shrugged. "No, they had to go home. I just wanted to ask and say some thing to you." I nodded as I grabbed my bass. "Shoot." "Question: How did you get that bee to trust you?" I just smiled at that and swung my bass case onto my back. "I got my way with animals." She just rolled her eyes at that answer. "And also, thanks for sticking up for the band it really means a lot to us to know that you'll do something like that for us." I smiled at her. "It's no big deal Care." Right then I got a text from Mike. _Where are you? Mom wants you home in 10 minutes. Hurry man! BlueBoyDrummer. _"I got to go. My brother wants me home. See you tomorrow Care." I waved at her before running off. "See ya tomorrow Lens!"

**Longest chapter I ever done for this story... I actually mean it this thing is over 2,000 words. XD Any who! Stay musical and you all rock!**


	21. Time Skip and Country Fever

**I decided cause there was a episode about the queen bee pageant I kinda went along with that instead of writing a over 2,000 word chapter again.. XD There's a time skip in this. It's now summer! Only if I could do that in real life... Any way! Here's the new chapter and enjoy! :D**

Laney's POV

It's been a couple months since me and Lens joined Grojband and The Newmans. Today was the first day of summer and Core gave me a text saying that Grojband is going country for the day to rock the socks off the crowd at the country hoedown downtown. "You guys performing at the hoedown too?" I nodded as I tried to find my plaid t-shirt. I look over to Lenny after I heard the sound of spears. He was wearing a black cowboy hat, a red and black plaid shirt, blue jeans, and black boots with red spears on them. "Wow Lens." He smiled under the shadow of his hat. "You look like a country dork." He then frowned and thrown a t-shirt at my head. Right there in my hands was my red and black plaid t-shirt. I then smiled at him. "Thanks Len." He smiled and leaned up against his dresser and put his hat down over his eyes. "No problem. Now hurry up the gang is waiting for us down stares." I nodded as I walked into the bathroom with my clothes. "Thanks again bro." I then heard him put on a fake country boy voice. "No problem y'all." I started laughing as I closed the bathroom door.

Carrie's POV

Me and the girls was waiting with grojband for our teammates. It seemed like they're playing at the hoedown too. Everyone was wearing boots, button up t-shirts with plaid on them, and blue or black jeans or shorts. We all then heard the jiggle of spears that got us out of our small talk and turned to see Lens leaning up against the upstairs wall. "She'll be out in a little." I got to say he really did look like cut- I mean dorky in stuff like that. "Dude. Where did you get the hat? I couldn't find one of those anywhere." He smiled under the black cowboy hat with a little red wrap on the top to hold the at together. "Got it off my older brother. He had an old stock load of stuff like this. That's also where I got the boots." The boys nodded. Weird hearing them talk about clothes.

Corey's POV

Right then Laney came out. She had on a red and black plaid button up t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots with gold spears, and a circular star belt. "Sorry it took me so long guys. Lens hid my shirt." I noticed Lens smiled. "Pay back for the time you stole my boot." We all either laughed or smiled at the two. Laney then put on a red cowgirl hat with a black strip on it to keep the hat together. She actually kinda looked cut- no! Quiet thinking that way Corey! Keep your mind on the gig for now. "Sorry if everyone might stereotyping about country stuff around downtown. No one every came from somewhere like Texas and kept their short sleeve t-shirts thinking that this place is always cold every year." The two shrugged before we heard spears again. "It's no big deal. Everyone stereotyped them back in Cali anyway." We all turned after that to seen Mike. He had on a white cowboy hat, blue and black plaid t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots with silver spears. "You're going too?" We all asked.

Lenny's POV

"Zoey and Nick asked me to go with them." I notice that smile on his face as he jumped over the stares railing. "You kids need a ride?" We all nodded. "Yeah but my sister said she'll drop off our instruments for us." I was glade Carrie said that instead of Corey. "Alright first one to get to the car sits gun shot!" Right then Kim,Konnie,Kin, and Kon ran for the garage as we all laughed. After everyone found out with was a tie between the four, no one got to sit gun shoot cause it seems Zoey needed a ride thanks to Nick being Trina napped. *Cough* Crazy chick. *Couch cough* After we reached downtown, I noticed why they said stereotype like it was a bad thing. The whole place had hay piles, everyone was dressed up like random ways how people thought how country people looked and oddly mini horses that had little kids either riding them or petting them. "Wow. Big place actually looks like somewhere we performed. Right bro?" Laney asked as we went behind stage to get our instruments. I chuckled at the memory of performing for a girl's wild west birthday party. "Defiantly. So all three bands are performing right?" Carrie nodded. "Yep. First is Grojband, then us, then you guys and Mike." We smiled. We didn't bother finding gigs for Toxic Sirens much anymore after we joined our new bands so performing with Mike again was like a taste of old memories when me and Laney was nine and Mike was twelve when we jammed in the basement. *Mental sigh* Good times. Good times. "Grojband! Your on in ten." The four band mates smiled and nodded. Laney then grabbed grabbed her lyric book to go over her lyrics again as the boys settled up. As they did that I was talking to Carrie as the girls decided to double check their music. "Are you sure you want me to sing Care? I mean I was never really good at country." She put her hand on her hip and gave me the are-you-kidding-me? look. "What?" She started to giggle after that. "Nothing Lens. It's just, that you wrote two perfect songs for both of the bands your in and you know them inside out and backwards. You'll be fine." I smiled at her. "Are you smiling or something? Cause I can't see." I chuckled before I put my hat on her head. "Can you see now?" She nodded making the hat cover her eyes. "I could till now." I started chuckling again at her. Right then we could hear Mayor Mellow finish introducing Grojband as they began to play. **(A/N: At the end I'll tell you guys who's the singers and stuff.)**

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

Oh, he's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

The crowd started cheering after that. Carrie then put my hat back on my head. "You'll need that." I smiled at her before the 'alarm clock' guy came in. "Newmans, your on in three." We started setting up after Grojband left stage. It wasn't long till we were set up. "Now up is The Newmans! Hit it you four!" I smiled and talked into the mic. "Hey everyone! This is called What Was I Thinking."

Becky was a beauty from south Alabama  
Her daddy had a heart like a nine-pound hammer  
Think he even did a little time in the slammer  
What was I thinkin'?

She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate  
Her daddy came out wavin' that twelve gauge  
We tore out the drive he peppered my tailgate  
What was I thinkin'?

Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay  
But that crossed my mind a little too late...  
'cause I was...

Thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right  
There in the middle by me  
I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss man just gotta get  
Goin' where a night might lead  
I know what I was feelin'  
But what was I thinkin'... what was I thinkin'

By the county line the cops were nippin' on our heels  
Pulled off the road and kicked it in four-wheel  
Shut off the lights and tore through the corn field  
What was I thinkin'?

Out the other side she was hollerin' faster  
Took a dirt road and had the radio blastin'  
Hit the honky tonk for a little close dancin'  
What was I thinkin'?

Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay  
But that crossed my mind a little too late...  
'cause I was...

Thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right  
There in the middle by me  
I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss man just gotta get  
Goin' where a night might lead  
I know what I was feelin'  
But what was I thinkin'... what was I thinkin'

When a mountain of a man with a "born to kill" tattoo  
Tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth  
We ran outside hood-slidin' like bo duke  
What was I thinkin'?

I finally got her home at a half past too late  
Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' on the driveway  
Put it in park as he started my way  
What was I thinkin', oh what was I thinkin'

Then she gave a come-and-get-me grin  
And like a bullet we were gone again... 'cause I was

Thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right  
There in the middle by me  
I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss man just gotta get  
Goin' where a night might lead  
I know what I was feelin'  
But what was I thinkin'... what was I thinkin'

The crowd started cheering louder again. "Now up for Toxic Sirens! Haven't seen those kids in forever! Let's give it up for them!" Laney came running to the drums after putting her bass back in it's case as Mike had his bass around him adjusting the mic to his _tall_ height. I just stayed where I was with my bass. "Let's leave everyone with one that me and Mike agreed on writing together. This is Angel's Eyes." I began playing my bass as Laney started player her drums with Mike jumping in on guitar.

She likes whiskey with her water  
She starts dancing when the stars come out  
She ain't your typical preacher's daughter  
She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
A little bit of devil in her angel eyes

Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire  
Flirting from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial  
Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir  
Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile

There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night  
She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
There's a little bit of devil in her  
In those angel, in those angel eyes

Everyone was cheering loudly or screaming like they did when we first performed. I smiled as we went back stage and packed up. As I said. Sweet memories reminded me about when I was a kid singing to my brother when he playing his guitar promising on day that he'll teach me... We've all came so far from back then.

**Alright the song that grojband performed was Good Girl by Carrie Underwood, the song Newmans performed was What Was I Thinking by Dierks Bentley and last but not least Angle Eyes by Love and Theft. You guys are awesome and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Stay musical! Skater out! **


	22. Rain

Laney's POV

Me and Lenny were in our room randomly playing our instruments. We've been hoping on writing a new song together today because the battle of the bands are on in two weeks and the bands allowed us to sign up as Toxic Sirens and just play as that for the night. "How's this sound?" I gave my brother the note book. "You're standing all alone, Short of breath and tired eyes. You're shaking to the bone, Overdressed and nowhere else to go. Oh girl, I need to know..." He ended. "Pretty cool Lanes. I had to add the girl part, but not that bad. How about this." He began singing again. "Let's get you from the cold, I'll help you with your overcoat. I'll never let you go, I need you more than I could ever show you. Tell me now, because I need to know...Everybody needs somebody sometimes. Everybody needs somebody on their mind. So tell me what you want, girl; I'll be there to hold you. 'Cause everybody needs somebody, sometimes." Right then our mom called us. "Leonardo Tyler Penn and Lanabeth Jude Penn! Come down here now!" She called us by our full names. "Bad sign." I nodded agreeing with him. We put our instruments down and ran down stairs to see Corey and Carrie standing behind our mom snickering. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I hated my real name and I known Lenny hated his too. "You two got company." Our mom then left. God I hated it when she did that. But, what can you do right?

Corey's POV

Me and Carrie agreed to see if Laney and Lenny were free today because we known how fast they were with lyrics and knowing how to perform quickly. I rang the door bell with Carrie behind me kicking a rock. A women that looked like an older version of Laney, long red hair in a ponytail, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. At least I know where they get the combat boots idea from now. "Hello. You two must be friends of Lenny and Laney." We both nodded. "Yes we are. Are they free?" The woman nodded. "Come right in. I'm Mrs. Penn by the way. But you two can call me Kendall." I smiled at the woman. She seemed like a cool mom from what I see. "You two want to see how I get them down stairs quickly?" I noticed Kendall had a sly smirk on her face. This HAS to be good. "Sure." "Why not?" smiled and then turned towards the stairs. "Leonardo Tyler Penn and Lanabeth Jude Penn! Come down here now!" Wait! Lenny and Laney's name's are really Leonardo and Lanabeth?! I couldn't help my self but laugh as they came running down the stair case in a hurry. I noticed both their faces were red with embarrassment. "You two have company." Mrs. Penn then just walked away like it was nothing. "Leonardo and Lanabeth huh?" Laney's face got redder as Lenny just put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the wooden floor. "Don't remind me." They both said in unison. Me and Carrie started laughing at them a little. "You two free right now? Kin, Kon, Konnie and Kim are sick so we were hoping you two would like to come with us to the park." Lenny lifted his head a little. "As long as you two don't tell a soul about our real names then we're good to go." Laney nodded in agreement. "Then come on." Lenny grabbed a black hood with red music notes on it as Laney grabbed a blue hood that said dare to dream on the back in black. "Let's go." I don't know why they grabbed hoods. I then looked up at the sky. Now I got it, there were black clouds floating around and it looked like it'll rain. "Wow. Nice idea with the hoods you two."

Carrie's POV

We walked and talked for pit till we got to the park. Corey and Laney started to walk around as me and Lens sat down at a bench. "There's still now way no how Red Jumpsuit Apparatus would lose to We Came As Romans. Red Jumpsuit is known more and have rocking songs like Your Guardian Angel." I nodded in agreement. "True, but We Came As Romans have rap,rock,metal, and punk all wrapped into one band. Making them able to reach to almost any age group. Also, there song Fade Away has a strong message." He nodded. "True. Let's just agree to disagree." I giggled at him. "Fine." I then heard him mumbled to himself. "Red Jumpsuit is still better." We started laughing at that. "At least we can agree rock's better then pop." I gave him a are-you-serious-look. "What did you just say?" He then started laughing at me. "Nice look." I punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh shut it Le-Nerd." He then gave me a fake hurt look. "Hurt full!" I started laughing loudly making the people around us look at us weird. We both stopped and noticed the looks. As everyone looked away we started laughing silently. "You think we creeped them out?" He nodded. "More then you think." We started laughing more. "So what now?" He looked up to the clouds to see that they were coming closer and started joining together. "I guess we should be start walking back before it rains." I nodded. "Hey Lane! Corey! We're heading-." Laney then ran right past us with a wet haired Corey casing her. "Alright! I'll see you at home bro!" Me and Lenny looked at each other worried and then he just shrugged. "Dang my sister is nuts." I giggled at that as we started walking and the rain startled to sprinkle. Lenny then unzipped his hood and put it on me. Pulling the hood over my head in the processes. I could feel my face heat up. "You'll need that more then me." He commented as he put the hood of his red long sleeved t-shirt over his head. As we walked we talked like we did before, set for the rain decided every time we laughed, it was going to rain down harder. He decided to walk with me home instead of going inside his house when he had the chance. "That's my house right ahead. I can walk the rest on my own." I was about to take off the hood till he stopped me. "Like I said, you need it more then I do. You can just give it back to me later." I smiled at him. "Thanks Lens." He smiled back. We just stood there for a bit. "Well, I'll see you later Lens." He smiled. "Yeah." He then out of no where kissed me on my cheek before running off down the street, leaving me in a heavy blush. I then turned still blushing and shocked and started walking to my house.

Lenny's POV

"I can't believe I just did that and left her there!" I kept running down the street as I yelled at my self. I was only a block away from my house when I stopped and took off my hood and allowed the rain to slip down my forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I looked down allowing the rain to soak my hair and shirt. I put my hand over my heart as I remembered what happened. I felt like my heart was going to pop out, and no it wasn't thanks to the P.E like running I just did. "Damn it. I hate crushes... They always end bad. Even if it's on your best friend." I started jogging down to my house soaking wet. I'm going to hear a lecture about this.


	23. Song Writing and Confessions

Lenny's POV

After I heard a lecture from my mom about how I'm able to get sick from staying out in the rain for to long, I walked up stairs changed my clothes, and decided to start writing for the battle of the bands. All I could write was stuff about being love sick. "Damn it! I really lost my edge in writing. I was hopping to write something for the goths in the crowd but, I don't think that's going to happen." I threw my book onto my bed as I collapsed softly onto the floor. Damn this sucks. Right then Mike walked in. "Yo, bro- what the hell happened to you?" I sighed. "I freaking hate crushes." I complained with venom in my voice. He just chuckled and sat next to me on the floor. "Sometimes they're like that bro. It happens. But maybe, just maybe, this crush won't suck as much as you think Len." I sighed and crossed my arms before I began to stare at the black and white ceiling. "How do you always know what to say?" He started laughing. "Because I learned from experience little bro. Now, get writing. We don't want to lose to some newbies at the battle of the bands do we?" I smiled jumping up to my feet. "No sir! I'll get right on it Mike!" He laughed again. "Then get going maggot!" He commanded as I saluted him before he left my room laughing. I grabbed my book as I started to write again. I couldn't stop writing love songs but I didn't care at the moment.

Walked up to you  
It was a gray December Monday  
Asked for directions on the street  
Do you remember  
It was cold and it was raining?  
But it felt like summertime to me

'Cause when you opened up your mouth  
It was like sunshine coming out

You changed the world outside my window  
Right there, you blew my heart away  
And I remember when I met you  
Thinking that you were not an ordinary girl  
This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day

"I don't know if this is weird or good." I laughed till I noticed who I was writing about. "Damn. Why can't I act normal right now?" I sighed as I lightly banged my head on the bunk bed's frame. "What's wrong with you?" I looked up to see it was my sister. "You look like you got hit by a buss." I chuckled at that. "I feel like it." She walked over and sat by me. "Dilated eyes. Sweaty forehead. Heart rate high. It's either that you got bit by a poisonous arachnid or you got shot by cupid's arrow." I blushed at the last part. "And I'm guessing Carrie." I gave her a shocked look. "Yep I'm right. Your like an open book." I looked away from her and crossed my arms. "I hate you." She did a fake high pitch voice. "Oh but you still love me." I ruffled her hair lightly. "Keep thinking that sis. Just keep thinking that." She punched me lightly in the arm. "I got a question though." She looked at me. "What is it?" I smirked making her scared. "Why are you talking about my side affects when you got your own with Corey?" She blushed answering my question already. "What? Cupid got your tongue?" I mimicked her from before. "Oh shut up." I laughed lightly at her reaction. "Don't worry about anything Lanes." She looked at my weird. "What makes you think I'm worried?" I chuckled again. "You're easier to read then me. The distant look in your eyes say it all. So, don't worry. Maybe they'll like us back." I then remember what Mike said earlier. "And maybe, just maybe. These crushes might not suck as much as we think." She smiled at me after that and sighed. "Maybe your right bro. We just got to wait a bit huh?" I nodded and picked up my pencil off the floor. "Yep, but for now let's get done writing our songs." She nodded as she grabbed my book and pulled out a clone trooper pen. "Really?" She smiled proudly. "Core gave it to me." I sighed lightly as I took the book from her and started writing.

Thanks for treating me like every boy you meet  
So please come in and take a seat  
Here's the part when I learn, and you will teach  
On how to treat people like a piece of meat  
I want a genuine, not a replica  
Lethal medicine, a pin to the cornea  
A sight for sore eyes  
While other guys consume the lie, I'll run and hide

No doors exist on my fortress  
The only entrance is the one I bear  
You're nothing more than a temptress  
I fell victim to a heartless snare

Burn the bitch down  
I never will cross that bridge again  
I cannot trust you easily  
Or think that I'm the only one  
I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why  
So baby burn the bitch down  
I never will cross that bridge again  
I'd rather drown

I'm the master of construction  
Because I'm building walls like it's my occupation  
If you portray a liar, I'll shut you out without hesitation  
It's an art form of consummate skill  
Of how she plays them like the pawn  
Making boys drool at her will  
Like Pavlov to the dogs

No doors exist on my fortress  
The only entrance is the one I bear  
You're nothing more than a temptress  
I fell victim to a heartless snare

Burn the bitch down  
I never will cross that bridge again  
I cannot trust you easily  
Or think that I'm the only one  
I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why  
So baby burn the bitch down  
I never will cross that bridge again  
I'd rather, I'd rather, I'd rather

Drown me, slit my throat so lightly  
Pick me up and drop me right into my grave  
And now I wonder, sit alone and ponder  
Should I even bother, when I see your face?  
The itch I couldn't scratch  
But I'd come crawling back but now  
I'd much rather, rather, rather, rather, rather

I'd rather burn the bitch down  
I never will cross that bridge again  
I cannot trust you easily  
Or think that I'm the only one  
I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why  
So baby burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again

Go ahead and burn the bridge right down, it's what you wanted  
Burn the bridge right down  
I'm not the only one, the only one  
So baby burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again  
I'd rather drown

I smiled at the end. "I'm back baby!" Laney rolled her eyes. "Shut up and keep writing dork."

**Thanks for the kind reviews and you guys rock! Stay musical and skater out!**


End file.
